codigolyokofanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Metal Sonic21
Esta es mi página de discusión. Pido respeto. Los comentarios ofensivos y groseros serán borrados. 3 temporada alterna o bien la 4 Hola, se que tu eres el que esta a cargo de la temporada 2 alterna de Code Lyoko. Keria saber como me puedo poner en contacto contigo asi hgo la temporada 3 alterna, o bien con tu permiso de administrador kiero saber si puedo subir mi propia temporada de Code Lyoko Fanon que es de 21 episodios: Pachuar (discusión - ) 02:29 26 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola amigo, keria saber si puedo hacer la 4 Temporada Alterna de Código Lyoko. Si puedes entra al chat y hblamos en privado Administrador Como editas mucho sobre la temporada de fans, y eres el único usuario activo en este wiki (a parte de mí), ¿te gustaría ser administrador? --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 18:54 2 ene 2013 (UTC) Muchas gracias pero a partir de la próxima semana voy a estar ocupado y solo podré entrar una o dos veces a la semana.Char5165 (discusión) 18:57 2 ene 2013 (UTC) Acepto el cargo. Char5165 (discusión) 19:02 2 ene 2013 (UTC) Cambiar la letra Se puede cambiar el texto o añadir una imagen para substituir el texto aquí. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 19:24 3 ene 2013 (UTC) Lista de episodios Ya he hecho una tabla parecida a la que hay en el otro wiki de la serie. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 16:45 1 feb 2013 (UTC) Episodios fan Ya que es un wiki fanon, ¿no sería mejor crear artículos para cada episodio como este y ponerlo allí? --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 13:56 2 feb 2013 (UTC) Argumento de los episodios de la quinta temporada ¿Te gusta lo que he puesto aquí? Un argumento para los episodios de la quinta temporada de fans. Si quieres, a partir de esto tú lo puedes ampliar. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 19:42 14 feb 2013 (UTC) Episodios fan Creamos la quinta temporada de fans para "hacer resucitar" a Franz Hopper, es decir, que no murió y de alguna manera sobrevivió. Franz Hopper no necesita ir en el Skid, pues puede sobrevivir en el Mar digital como es visto en el episodio 82 (Recuerdos lejanos) y otros episodios. Él va en el Mar digital detrás del Skid, con su forma esférica de Lyoko. Sobre el episodio Solo en Lyoko, solamente ´hay que cambiar las cosas en este artículo, ya que no tiene sentido que haya uno en este wiki fanon sobre el cómic que no es fanon. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 13:11 17 feb 2013 (UTC) Episodios Break dance, Piedras gigantes y Aelita multiplicada Hola. Voy a hacer el episodio Kiwi en Lyoko, ¿puedes decirme de qué van los episodios Break dance, Piedras gigantes y Aelita multiplicada y yo hago la historia? Gracias. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 15:27 26 feb 2013 (UTC) :Gracias. ¿Te parece bien que los acabe de desarrollar yo explicando qué pasa en cada momento? Y otra cosa: ¿te gustan las imágenes de los títulos de episodios de la quinta temporada de fans? --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 19:36 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Octava temporada de fans Hola, Char5165. Te gustaria escribir tu la octava temporada de fans o lo hago yo?. ;) Saludos! Rex Salazar (discusión) 19:27 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Sexta temporada de fans Ya haré la quinta temporada para que sea continuación de la sexta, y si hace falta retoco algo de la sexta. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 18:30 1 mar 2013 (UTC) :Lo de Franz y Anthea, mejor tocar algo de la sexta. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 13:20 2 mar 2013 (UTC) Teletransporte a Kadic Con un programa nuevo del Skid, en el episodio 108 pueden teletransportarse desde Lyoko. Teletransporte a Kadic es el episodio 108 cuando en el 106 ya tienen el nuevo Skid, NO el 103. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 14:30 2 mar 2013 (UTC) Encuesta El wiki se cree que es una nueva encuesta, no se puede hacer nada. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 13:20 10 mar 2013 (UTC) Pequeño cambios: Hola, Char5165. He pensado en hacer un pequeño cambio a la foto que sueles crear los titulos del episodio como en las temporadas 1-4. Aqui una pequeña imagen nueva como ejemplo para cuendo yo empiece a escribir la sexta temporada de fans muy pronto. Lyoko104.jpg|Para la quinta temporada de fans. Lyoko150.JPG|Para la sexta temporada de fans. Saludos! Rex Salazar (discusión) 21:02 11 mar 2013 (UTC) :¡Muy buena la imagen! --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 10:24 12 mar 2013 (UTC) :Sí Char5165 (discusión) 19:17 21 mar 2013 (UTC) Reglas Como todo Wiki fanon de series, éste también debe tener sus reglas. No se si es conveniente copiarlos de otro wiki Fanon, pueden ser como las de Ben 10 Fanon Wiki, aparte de eso, debemos decidir si se puede colocar historias Crossover o no.--Retsu79Z (discusión) 23:01 11 mar 2013 (UTC) Episodios fanon Sí, yo también lo pienso. Ha sido Rex Salazar que lo ha hecho así, pregúntale si él quiere que los unamos, no me he atrevido a tocarlo por si él tiene algún motivo, pero yo también pienso que debe estar en un solo artículo. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 14:06 13 mar 2013 (UTC) :He hecho esto. Y otra cosa: ¿te gusta que haya puesto un personaje de Evolución, el profesor Tyron, en Un viaje a través del tiempo, Parte 1? --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 15:30 13 mar 2013 (UTC) Un viaje a través del tiempo No es que Franz Hopper resucite, es que en el 1994 estaba vivo. En la segunda parte, como puedes ver en la imagen, Aelita abraza a Franz y llora porque sabe que en el futuro está muerto… o eso se creen hasta el episodio "El encuentro deseado ". --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 18:17 15 mar 2013 (UTC) RE: Quinta temporada Lo haré. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 19:59 21 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola, queria saber ya que eres uno de los administradores si puedo subir mi temporada fanon de Code Lyoko. Costara con 21 episodios. Puedes darme la bienvenida en mi página de discusión y la respuesta tambien ahi, grax. Pachuar (discusión) 18:37 24 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola, oye como me puedo poner en contacto con vs. Ya se que vs estas a cargo de la temporada 2 alterna y keria saber si puedo hcer la 3Pachuar (discusión) 02:22 26 mar 2013 (UTC) Espada de Sissi-XANA La espada ya la he puesto. Sobre el logo, es que si aparece un logo de un canal, este logo tiene derechos de autor de la televisión del país (France Télévisions, Radiotelevisión Española…) y por eso no hay que ponerlo. Si no encuentras otra imagen sin el logo, lo puedes borrar con un retocador de imágenes o me la pasas a mí y yo la borro con el Paint Shop Pro (programa que domino muy bien). --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 18:56 2 abr 2013 (UTC) Temporada alterna Me gusta mucho la historia, ¡muy buena! He hecho este artículo, falta poner el número de episodios y la fecha de estreno. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 13:24 3 abr 2013 (UTC) Tabla Lo haré más tarde.--Retsu79Z (discusión) 12:24 5 abr 2013 (UTC) Vídeos Procura que los vídeos sean del doblaje de España (si no hay vídeos del doblaje de España no pasa nada, no es obligatorio pero es recomendable). --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 13:06 5 abr 2013 (UTC) hola,quiera tener permiso de ayudar en los episodios de las temporadas fans porque estan muy buenas y tengo algunas ideas,ademas queria decir para que siguieran haciendo videos de la temporada para que fuera más emocionante almenos imagen tras imagen con lo que dice abajo de colores lo dijo por que por ejemplo la espada de sissi se ve pero la utiliza en pantallaSasukeuzumakihotmail.com (discusión) 03:40 12 abr 2013 (UTC) Foro Sí, se puede usar este foro de aquí. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 18:56 12 abr 2013 (UTC) Código Lyoko: Evolución en España Le envié un mensaje privado a Borja, ahora le he puesto otro en su muro. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 12:56 15 abr 2013 (UTC) :Te lo pongo aquí y en el otro wiki, ya que hablas de dos cosas. No sé si podré resumir el episodio "Confusión", pero creo que sí podré resumir el episodio "Viejos tiempos". A ver si mañana a las 16:00 (hora de España) puedo hacerlo. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 17:42 16 abr 2013 (UTC) Plantillas Yo las plantillas las cojo de otras wikis y le cambio los parámetros. Y sí, me gusta la idea de los logros. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 08:55 3 may 2013 (UTC) Imágenes Porque son imágenes de escenas de corte, no del personaje en una escena normal. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 18:58 30 may 2013 (UTC) Opinión Hola Char5165, anteriormente tenia pensado hacer una historia croscover, que finalmente no haré. Como sea, en tu opinión, ¿una corta historia donde solo se muestre un torneo Pokémon, con personajes de Código Lyoko como entrenadores, con al menos 2 o 5 episodios antes del torneo tiene gracia? No sé si conoces Pokémon pero ¿cual es tu opinión?.--Retsu79Z (discusión) 23:20 4 jun 2013 (UTC) Plantillas De mis wikis lo puedes copiar, yo lo que hago es cambiar el texto y los parámetros. La estructura, aunque no sea igual, puede ser parecida. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 11:6 6 jun 2013 (UTC) ¿que te parece? ¿Que te parece la historia fanon crossover que he creado? ¿que opinas de cada episodio?--Retsu79Z (discusión) 18:45 20 jun 2013 (UTC) :¿Has leido la historia crossover que hice (Código PokeLyoko)? Si es así, me puedes decir que te pareció .--Retsu79Z (discusión) 16:26 23 jun 2013 (UTC) ::Veo que has editado dos de los artículos de episodios de mi serie crosscover. ¿Las has leido completo?. Se que ya me han dado su opinión dos personas, pero ¿me podias dar tu opinion si la has leido? Ojo, solo si las has leido.--Retsu79Z (discusión) 14:46 9 dic 2013 (UTC) Noticia importante Este fin de semana (quizás mañana) escriba la segunda parte de Xanadu, que actualmente estoy un poco liado con la subtitulación al catalán de Evolución. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 16:48 21 jun 2013 (UTC) RE: Alianzas La de Mario Fanon como tú eres administrador, ya se puede poner. La de Pokémon Fanon hay que contactar con sus administradores. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 23:18 1 jul 2013 (UTC) Oye Char5165, me atrase todo este tiempo debido a que perdi mi historia que invente. Capaz empiese una nueva y la llamare: Code Lyoko Fanon por Pachuar, temporada 1. Dime que te parece el titulo. Pachuar (discusión) 20:43 9 jul 2013 (UTC) Videojuego Sí, colócalo. Imagen: http://es.codigo-lyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:DarkUlrich.png --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 17:0 5 ago 2013 (UTC) :Hola. ¿Puedes renombrar este archivo a DarkUlrich.png, quitándole "215px-", por favor? Es que no queda bien el número, y luego la subiré a un tamaño más grande. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 18:6 5 ago 2013 (UTC) Sissi-XANA en tu historia fanon Sí, puedes ponerla. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 16:20 7 ago 2013 (UTC) RE: Wiki Código Lyoko Fanon Sí, lo podríamos hacer. ¿Lo haces tú? --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 19:42 8 ago 2013 (UTC) :Pues no sé qué imagen poner, para no repetirlo con el wiki principal. ¿Por qué no la eliges tú? Mientras NO sea esta o una parecida… --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 18:20 8 ago 2013 (UTC) ::Me gusta el texto, espero que atraiga a editores. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 17:30 1 sep 2013 (UTC) La formación de Jim en el bosque Cuando sea desbloqueado haré el episodio La formación de Jim en el bosque. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 15:32 12 ago 2013 (UTC) Ejército de robots Es que han pasado casi meses y no lo ha hecho. Lo he hecho yo para avanzar tarea. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 13:32 11 sep 2013 (UTC) Episodios de la temporada 5 de fans ¿Sabes si el usuario:Sasukeuzumakihotmail.com está por aquí y va a hacer los episodios siguentes de la quinta temporada de fans? Porque si pasa mucho tiempo, y para no hacer esperar a los fans, si él no lo hace los acabaré haciendo yo. De momento dejo un tiempo de margen. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 13:42 26 sep 2013 (UTC) Historia fanon nueva Sí, puedes empezar a escribir tu nueva historia fanon. También deberías acabar la que has empezado, pero si prefieres poner prioridad a la nueva, como tú quieras. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 08:24 11 oct 2013 (UTC) Votaciones ¿Y las temporadas fanon (5, 6, 7 y 8)? --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 13:36 12 oct 2013 (UTC) El regreso de la impostora‎ Decías que querías hacer el episodio 120 (El regreso de la impostora‎), ¿no? Pues estaría bien, a no ser que el usuario:Sasukeuzumakihotmail.com quiera hacerlo. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 9:42 17 oct 2013 (UTC) :PD: Si puede ser, cuando Sasukeuzumakihotmail.com acabe el episodio 119 (Piloto automático). --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 09:32 17 oct 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, pues el episodio 120 (El regreso de la impostora‎), si no lo hace Sasukeuzumakihotmail.com, lo haré yo, y tú haces el 121 (Visita turística). --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 19:48 17 oct 2013 (UTC) :::Ya he hecho el episodio 120 (El regreso de la impostora‎), espero que te guste. Puedes resumir cuando quieras el 121 (Visita turística). --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 17:42 20 nov 2013 (UTC) Wiki Mario Fanon He mirado en los cambios recientes del wiki Mario Fanon y he visto que te bloquearon. ¿Qué ha pasado? Y otra cosa: ¿en qué wiki está principalmente el Usuario:Sasukeuzumakihotmail.com? Porque me gustaría preguntarle cuándo acabará su episodio de la quinta temporada. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 16:18 24 oct 2013 (UTC) Spotlight Sí, aunque creo que necesitamos uno o dos artículos más. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 14:42 14 dic 2013 (UTC) :Bien hecho con el bloqueo (lo iba a hacer yo pero se me ha olvidado), y no sé qué podemos hacer para que tengamos usuarios buenos. Espero que el Spotlight atraiga también usuarios buenos y quieran editar/crear historias fanon. Por cierto, me ha gustado mucho el vídeo que han hecho de Un nuevo comienzo. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 19:36 4 feb 2014 (UTC) Código Pokélyoko ¿no viste el mensaje que te envié?. Se que ya comentaron dos personas, ¿has leido la historia o no? si es si ¿cual es tu opinion?. Si no lo has leido esta bién pero no te quedes sin responder que no soy adivino.--Retsu79Z (discusión) 01:30 16 dic 2013 (UTC) Curiosidad Hola, ya llevo unos 315 días desde ahora según en el logro. ¿Por..? Rex Salazar (discusión) 14:50 4 ene 2014 (UTC) :Yo voy a por el mismo logro en esta wiki, en Código Lyoko Wiki y en las versiones en inglés, francés i portugués. :) --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 17:32 5 ene 2014 (UTC) Misión: rescate Sí, puedes resumir el episodio, y Aelita lleva a su madre a la fábrica con un vehículo (puedes poner el que quieras de los tres). Y intenta hacer el episodi un poco largo, con bastante texto como los míos (es que el anterior era un poco corto). Gracias. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 20:02 10 ene 2014 (UTC) :Cuando tenga tiempo lo hago. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 14:18 11 ene 2014 (UTC) Espíritus ¿Quieres hacer el episodio 126 (Espíritus)? Pensaba hacerlo mañana, si tú no lo quieres hacer ya lo haría yo. Como tú quieras. Sólo sigue lo que está oculto en la página que hemos puesto Javier Rodríguez y yo. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 17:30 19 ene 2014 (UTC) Episodios de la sexta temporada Sí, supongo que Rex los hará, si no dice lo contrario. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 18:02 21 ene 2014 (UTC) Títulos en inglés Porque pensaba hacerlo en este wiki si lo puedo adoptar, pero aún no puedo adoptarlo porque he creado un wiki hace poco. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 13:20 25 ene 2014 (UTC) La İP anónima vuelve a crear episodios de Rex Si miras los cambios recientes, la İP anónima que creó El quinto año de Kadic vuelve a crear otros episodios de Rex Salazar con contenido de la mayoría inventado por él. ¿Qué hacemos? --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 16:48 29 ene 2014 (UTC) Hola Hola Metal, si quieres que valla a un chat, pues no iré al chat de los wikis que colaboro por alguna razón http://images.wikia.com/wwwzumablitz/es/images/5/52/Derp.png Mystery Ghost (discusión) 22:38 14 feb 2014 (UTC) Problema con el título de un episodio ¿Puedes leer los comentarios de la Sexta temporada (A)? Allí está puesto detalladamente, pero te lo explico aquí brevemente. El usuario:LyokoFanon quiere poner un episodio de los suyos como uno de la quinta temporada de fans. Pero hay un problema: si fuera de mi parte, no habría ningún problema, pero el problema es el siguiente (a lo mejor ya lo sabes). El argumento de la temporada, el episodio 1 y el TÍTULO de los episodios 96, 97, 98, 99, 100, 104, 105, 106 y 107 no son míos, sino de un grupo de niños que se inventaron la temporada cuando terminó la 4. Puedes ver el episodio 1 en İnternet y verás sus voces. Yo me puse en contacto con ellos en el 2010 y pedí permiso de continuarla, algo parecido a una “adopción” de aquí en Wikia. Y me dijeron que los nombres de los episodios que ellos se inventaron no los copiara NADİE, y ese es el problema. He enviado un mensaje al líder de ellos para saber qué opinan, pero no he recibido respuesta. De momento, seguiré sus normas, a no ser que digan lo contrario. ¿Qué opinas? --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 18:56 18 feb 2014 (UTC) Hola!!! Hola Metal soy Mystery Ghost en forma anónima ¿Acá no estoy bloqueado?, y mi Ip es 186.39.180.236 .____________. Creí que era 279.43.758 Por cierto ¿Estoy bloqueado globalmente o no? Por que mi cuenta (Mystery Ghost) ha sido deshabitada, pero hay un error en que cada vez que entro en algunas páginas siendo anónimo me sale que estoy con la cuenta Mystery Ghost ._. y me sale los mensajes que estoy recibiendo ._____., además cuanto estoy en forma anónimo puedo crear artículos ._______. pero no mandar mensajes en los muros .______. pero si en las discusiones (más ._______. ) que raro -,- Por cierto ¿Cuándo termina mi bloqueo? -.- Yo no quiero mirar el mensaje de que le dejaste a Bola -,- Estaré en el Chat IRC de esta wiki si es que quieres hablar conmigo, aunque tal vez no ya que me odias ¬¬ Eso es todo Saludos .-. Soy Mystery Ghost (no puedo poner mi firma anónima .____.) Por favor respondeme!!! Y no les diga a nadie más que estoy bloqueado (salvo los de MF y SSB) :Acabo de desperdiciar mi tiempo esperandote 3 horas y aún no venías ._______. -Mystery Ghost- :derp: ::Hey Metal, quiero disculparme por haberte insultado y burlarme de ti, y haber sido algo grosero contigo, lo siento, también lo siento por haberme comportado muy mal en esta wiki y haberte amenazado. Espero que me perdones. Yo creo que tú eres un buen usuario y un genial admin y espero que logres ser de nuevo admin en MF n.n ::Espero que logres leer esto Saludos :) --186.39.209.149 15:17 27 feb 2014 (UTC) :::Metal cree esta cuenta por que voy a volver n.n pero usare esta cuenta ya que tengo todas cerradas y no se como volver -,- Ultra Mystery? (discusión) 17:13 27 feb 2014 (UTC) Categoría:Series ¿Las temporadas 5-9 no iban en la categoría:Temporadas colectivas? --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 12:32 15 mar 2014 (UTC) :No sé si tendré tiempo con la traducción, seguramente no lo haga, aunque he dejado la wiki inglesa preparada por si lo hago. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 20:2 15 mar 2014 (UTC) Imágenes Cuando pongas imágenes, ponle una descripción debajo, que en los wikis fanon en otros idiomas no le has puesto nada. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 18:15 16 mar 2014 (UTC) Mario fanon No quería nada en ese chat, abrí esa pestaña en mi navegador por error, cuando me di cuenta que se había abierto, salí. Y sobre la valoración los artículos, ¿de dónde has sacado el código? --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 09:18 18 mar 2014 (UTC) :Yo tampoco sé cómo hacer para que funcionen. Y cuando puedas, termina el artículo , que pensaba acabar yo ese artículo pero he visto que tú querías encargar-te en el resumen de edición. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 19:42 18 mar 2014 (UTC) Videojuego planificado Si, me parece una buena idea. Pero una pregunta, y que hay de la temporada 8?. Saludos! Rex Salazar (discusión) 13:26 23 mar 2014 (UTC) Páginas borradas No cal que restaures una página, clicando en “Mirar/restaurar” en el registro y luego en los números que hay en el historial de cambios se puede ver. Ejemplo, la página que has mirado, tienes que clicar en 20:28, 6 abr 2014 del historial de cambios y se ve así. De esta manera, nadie se entera que quieres ver una página borrada. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 15:42 7 abr 2014 (UTC) :Si Mystery hace flood/spam/vandalismo/insultos/amenazas en el chat, baneo. Si vandaliza los artículos del wiki o crea blogs amenazantes, bloqueo. Si lo repite más de una vez, más tiempo de bloqueo. No se puede permitir que estropee el wiki. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 08:18 8 abr 2014 (UTC) Novena temporada de fans No sé si lo podré hacer, ya que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero intentaré ver si puedo hacer-le a Danger1 un episodio. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 15:56 9 may 2014 (UTC) Bloqueo Muy bien por bloquear a esa İP. Tengo que decirte que creo que ese usuario es quien ha estado vandalizando el wiki principal con una İP dinámica hace bastante tiempo, y le bloqueé por rango pero cuando terminaba el bloqueo volvía. Puedes verlo aquí, verás que la İP que bloqueaste tú empieza por 87.218. igual que todas las İPs que bloqueé yo en el wiki principal. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 15:02 24 may 2014 (UTC) Virus de Aelita Estuvo pensado así por los chicos que al principio dirigían la temporada, pero cuando empezé a engargar-me yo, se me olvidó este detalle. Pero en el penúltimo episodio, el 129 (Los últimos días, Parte 1), si te lo lees verás que vuelvo a hablar del virus, y Franz Hopper y Jeremie hacen un antivirus. Y en el último parágrafo pone: “''Aelita baja del Skid y entra en la torre, y Jeremie activa el programa del antivirus. Aelita sube a la torre, y recibe el antivirus. Entonces Aelita sale de la torre, y ahora es libre de nuevo''”. Espero que haya resuelto tu duda. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 13:30 23 ago 2014 (UTC) Quiero denunciar a Rex Salazar. El se robó mi episodio de los años 50 de la sexta temporada y no es justo por que el ni si quiera me puso en los créditos solo le puso -Escrito por: Rex Salazar.-Rinot (discusión) 19:44 5 oct 2014 (UTC) "Robo" Hola, solo quiero aclarar que yo nunca haria robar los episodios de otros usuarios como había dicho el usuario Rinot y yo no sabia que titulaba el mismo episodio y solo fue parte de mi creación. ¡Saludos! Rex Salazar (discusión) 20:12 5 oct 2014 (UTC) :Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rex, no veo pruebas. No sé quién és este usuario:Rinot que ha aparecido ahora i dice esto, pero si sigue acusando de esta manera a los usuarios, deberemos tomar alguna decisión sobre qué hacer con Rinot. --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 10:56 6 oct 2014 (UTC) Traducción en frances y inglés Se estrenarán cuando yo termine de traducir y arreglar todo, tengo hecha la sexta pero no está arreglada i adeqüada, i además me falta por traduzir la séptima i la octava. Supongo que en noviembre o diciembre lo tendré todo hecho. Si tuviere más tiempo, lo acabaría antes. --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 15:42 6 oct 2014 (UTC) Hola, aún todavia no. Yo tenía pensado en públicar la sexta temporada ya traducidos al frances y ingles pero Josep Maria me dijo que no yo debo publicarlo y lo hara él pero necesita tiempo. ¡Saludos! Rex Salazar (discusión) 15:58 6 oct 2014 (UTC) Códigos i episodio Sí, pregunta a la central. İ me gusta el episodio. --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 21:34 21 feb 2015 (UTC) Opinion sobre la Temporada 7 Hola, Metal Sonic21. ¿Que te parece sobre la temporada 7 de fanon? ¿Es algo flojo comparado que la temporada anterior o representa algunos cambios bruscos? ¡Saludos! Rex Salazar (discusión) 19:21 26 nov 2015 (UTC) Oh, se me olvidaba comentar cual es tu opinión sobre el final de la temporada 6 y 7: "¿Adiós, Yumi?, Parte 1" y "Destrucción". ¡Gracias! Rex Salazar (discusión) 13:37 13 dic 2015 (UTC) Perdon, no me especifique bien al escribir. Solo saber tu opinion sobre "¿Adiós, Yumi?, Parte 1" y "Destrucción". Rex Salazar (discusión) 18:16 13 dic 2015 (UTC) 8ª temporada Hola, Metal Sonic21. ¿Que te parece sobre la 8ª temporada de Codigo Lyoko Fanon? Si no has terminado de leer o solo has visto los primeros episodios, me comentas. ¡Saludos! y Feliz Navidad. Rex Salazar (discusión) 16:25 29 dic 2015 (UTC) Temporadas fanon Muchas gracias por tu opinión y de leer las temporadas fanon. Ademas ¿que opinas el último episodio 205 que yo escribí eso? ¡Saludos! Rex Salazar (discusión) 18:11 6 ene 2016 (UTC) : Buenas, creo que Danger1 dijo que ya tiene pensado el trama para el doble episodio de "Mini-XANA", el episodio 205 servira como un pequeño preludio sobre Franz y Anthea Hopper. Ademas no se cuando lo publicara, seguramente esta semana o la proxima semana. ¡Saludos! Rex Salazar (discusión) 21:25 7 ene 2016 (UTC) Borrar el episodio independiente Hola Metal Sonic, espero que estés bien. Si no importa, ¿podías borrar el episodio fanon "Temporada de diversión". Ojo, solo ese episodio, nada más. El episodio era de hecho una prueba. --Retsu79Z (discusión) 21:14 20 may 2016 (UTC) 10ª Temporada Hola, de hecho todavía tengo alguna idea para la decima pero no se me ocurre cual es la continuación para la trama ademas parece que ha pasado casi un año inactivo desde el 28 de enero. ¿No crees que debe reducir los numeros con los 40 episodios a 24 episodios mejor?. Los 40 episodios serían demasiado largas. Te deseo un feliz año nuevo! I can do this all day (discusión) 21:34 2 ene 2017 (UTC) Historia fanon me ayudas a poner las platillas a mis episodios de codigo lyoko? ya le puse nombre a todos los capitulos que yo he echo ya me puedes ayudar con lo que te habia pedido ya les puse nombres a todos los capitulos que yo hice te refieres a que cree una pagina nueva donde se coloquen todos los capitulos de mi temporada 11 y cuando ya este creada tu pongas ahi el link directo a cada capitulo pulsando un cuadrado que abajo pone el nombre del capitulo y arriba hay como un cuadrado te refieres a eso creo la pagina global como te dije en el mensaje anterior RE: Historia fanon Sobre los personajes copiados, de momento hablemos con Rex Salazar, a ver qué opina de esto. İ sobre tu opinión de las imágenes i del nombre de “temporada 11”, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que no se podría llamar así porque la temporada 10 no está acabada i causaría confusión en los lectores (además que Danger1 no sé qué opinaría de esto). --Josep Maria 21. (discussió • 19:12 31 mar 2017 (UTC) has visto ya todos mis capitulos de code lyoko? puedo hacer mas temporadas? hasta que acabe el misterio que tengo pensado hacer por favor?Joanpierre23 (discusión) 16:29 6 abr 2017 (UTC) yo pensaba que se podia hacer?Joanpierre23 (discusión) 19:40 6 abr 2017 (UTC) vale es verdad y como pido permiso a los creadores de esos personajes? me podrias decir algun metodo de como hacerlo? o lo haras tu? por saber Histórias fanon de la temporada 11/12 Yo propongo pedir al usuário que hace las temporadas 11/12 que se pare temporalmente hasta esperar la respuesta de Rex, tú qué opinas? --Josep Maria 21. (discussió • 16:2 9 abr 2017 (UTC) PD: Estoy en Rusia de vacaciones. te has leido todos mis capitulos de code lyoko¿Joanpierre23 (discusión) 19:20 10 abr 2017 (UTC) te estan gustando mis capitulos de code lyoko y de code lyoko evolution? me ayudarias en mi rpg de codigo lyoko? si quieresJoanpierre23 (discusión) 20:10 18 abr 2017 (UTC) te estan gustando mis capitulos de codigo lyoko? bueno Metal en cuanto a mi pagina de las lineas temporales y dimensiones como expandimos la pagina o cambiamos el titulo? TE GUSTO EL CAPITULO 1 DE MI HISTORIA ALTERNA? no la puedes mejorar tu por favor? Ideas de la décima temporada Hola Metal. Ehablado con Danger1 en Discord, y epuesto unas ideas sobre el Episodio 4 de la Decima Temporada que le gustarón y me pidió que te las enviara a tí y a Josep: 1. Mientras Adrian está entrando y compitiéndo en el Torneo. Juno aprovecha la oportunidad para infiltrarse en donde están los ordenadores que controla a las personas, para destruirlos. 4. Llega un tipo misterioso enmascarado con capucha (Será el rival más fuerte de Adrian). 5. Una persona observa desde lejos agachado con unos binoculares (la misma persona con quien se comunicó Samantha) y otra entre los espectadores con los mismos binoculares. Wikito2 (discusión) 18:20 16 nov 2017 (UTC)